LMFAO are more then just a band
by DegrassiLover224
Summary: Skyblu has feelings for Redfoo


"EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING". Those words blasted from the giant speakers around the stage as LMFAO performed their last song of the night. All the party rockers roared with delight when Skyblu and Redfoo started to shuffle. The last song of the night slowly faded out and LMFAO said their goodbyes to all of the disappointed fans who didn't want the night to end. Backstage, Redfoo and Skyblu were discussing all of the highlights of the concert. "Naw man, the best part DEFINITELY had to be Redfoo in the speedo." Skyblu said.

Little did anyone know that Skyblu was in fact not joking at all. "Is it wrong to think like that about my uncle?" He thought to himself, wiping away the sweat that poured down his face from moving around the stage so much.

The crowd slowly started to fade and everybody backstage was in bed. "Well, we better get to bed, we got a long day tomorrow." Redfoo started to walk into the tour bus, and Skyblu quickly followed behind. Skyblu was about to get changed on the bus when all of a sudden, he turned around to see Redfoo almost fully naked.

"Uh, shouldn't you change in like the bathroom or something?" Skyblu said. "Dude, we're family, I didn't think you would give a shit, but if it makes you uncomfortable, then I'll go to the bathroom." Redfoo narrowed his eyes at him. "Naw. It's fine. It's not like I'm looking." Skyblu laughed nervously, which made Redfoo a little uneasy.

But Skyblu was watching, he watched as Redfoos naked ass went into the bathroom. Skyblu looked around, licked his lips and slowly opened the door. Redfoo looked up with his dick hanging out. "Fuck man, what are you doing?" Skyblu stood there staring. "I-I needed to piss.." Skyblu stuttered out. Redfoo gave him an awkward look and shut the door. Skyblu sat at his bunk thinking of the same thought over and over again. Did I have feelings for my uncle? I laid down and thought about it. Redfoo inturrpted and barged in with just boxers.

"What was that man..." he stared at me with an awkward look again. "I needed to go pee, you can't hold in your pee for too long.." Skyblu said without trying to stutter. I sat up and we stared at each other for a long time. Redfoo looked the other way for a few moments then back at me. He sat down on my bunk next to me. "Man, you can tell me anything" whispered Redfoo. I looked down and back up. "Is it weird... to have feelings for you?" I said. Redfoo looked at me surprisingly. "Well... uh..." he stopped to stroke his facial hair. "You know, I'm your uncle... right?" Redfoo looked at me concerned. "Man, I don't know... I just.." I said. "Nah, I kind of... find you hot too" Redfoo confessed. We were both silent for a bit. He put his hand on my leg and I put my hand on his leg and slowly pulled off Redfoos boxers. We both knew this wasn't right... but no one would know, right?

He ran his fingers through my black curly hair. "Man, I didn't realize how silky your hair is.." I pulled off my shirt and threw off my pants and ran my fingers down Redfoos arm. I touched myself through my speedo and Redfoo watched. "You mind if I get a handle of that" Redfoo asked seductively. I nodded slowly and took off my speedo.

He grabbed a hold of dick and licked the base of it. I stretched back moaning. I grabbed a hold of his fro and forced his mouth down on my dick causing him to deep throat. I moaned a bit louder. He stopped licking and deep throating and looked up at me. We stared at each other. "...You can do whatever you want" he said with a wink.

I touched Redfoos dick and got down on my knees as he slowly stood up. He was hard already and I only touched him a bit. I licked and ran my tongue down his dick and he moaned. I started jerking as I licked him. I bent over waiting for him, he put some lube on his dick and inserted it into me, I moaned loudly, when suddenly heard somebody come in, when actually the door was shut. I pushed Redfoo away and looked outside naked, it was shufflebot. He was creeping this whole time.

"Man, water you doing? I'm hard" Redfoo yells at me. "Shufflebot was creeping on us.." I shout at him. Shufflebot had been sitting right there, watching us. "This doesn't help that fact that I'm hard Sky" Redfoo said impatiently.


End file.
